


To Err Is Human

by Silhouette_R



Series: 深夜限时特供 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R
Summary: 本来应该是pwp，但是被我写出剧情来了🤦♀️双出轨，非常背德预警，无法接受请慎入





	To Err Is Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PforPhoebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PforPhoebe/gifts).

“ 你打扮得像一只花孔雀。 ” 那扇雕花的实木隔音门在他身后轻声合上，她听见了 “ 咔嗒 ” 一声锁舌弹出的轻响。

她搁下手中握着的细长香槟杯，目光还是没有从窗纱外大草坪陆续到场的宾客身上挪开。 “ 怎么？喧宾夺主了？ ”

她身后传来细碎的衣料摩擦声，他将身上华丽到过分的白色西装外套随意地搭在一只贵妃椅背上，踱着步向她走去。 “ 你那片露在外面让今天到场的所有男人疯狂的背？是的。但除此之外？我恐怕你没有抢到想要的风头。 ”

她转过身来，双手撑在身后的窗台上，挑着眼角似笑非笑地望着他， “ 现在呢？ ”

他对着那条刚刚被她变成纯白的礼服裙（注 1 ）颇为玩味地挑起了眉毛， “ 呵，你可真是个胜负欲极强的小女巫，不是吗？ ”

她顺着他抚上她后背的手搂住了他的脖子。 “ 那么，我赢了吗？ ”

答案被淹没在他们贴在一起的唇瓣间。她含住他的下唇吮吻，手指顺着他的脖颈一寸一寸往上，埋入了他浅金色的头发里，将他用魔法固定过的造型泄愤似的揉乱。

他的嗓子眼里溢出一声轻笑。揽在她腰间的手臂一用力将她整个人抱坐在窗台上，他趁着接吻的空隙喃喃了一句咒语，应声合上的厚重窗帘将室外婚礼乐队的演奏同刺眼的白日光线一起隔在外头，他微微眯起眼睛才终于适应了只靠着几只高烛台照明的幽暗房间。

她对这个举动不满意，非常不满意。她狠狠地咬了一口他的嘴唇，紧贴着它出声讽刺， “ 或许你还忘了无声咒，谨小慎微的马尔福先生。 ”

他暂停了这个向着撕咬发展的吻，捧住她的脸将她拉远了一些，出言还击， “ 你或许是新时代最聪明的女巫，但这不代表其他所有人都是巨怪脑袋，格兰杰。 ” 他将她一丝不苟花样繁复的发髻拆开，看着她那精心打整过的大波浪卷发柔顺地散开在脑后。 “ 你能想到的所有安保设施，进门前我就搞定了。 ”

他打量着她的脸。她今天的妆容盛大而精致，他情不自禁地好奇她是怎样说服那个一如既往邋遢的黄鼠狼耐心地等着她梳妆打扮的。或许接下来几周的重要魁地奇赛事上都能看到这对黄金模范情侣的身影？又或者，他们计划让这个奖赏来得更隐蔽而热情一些，就好像她在自己这里还不够满足似的？

她没有与他对视，微微垂下的眼睫也没有挡住那双明亮又热情的棕色眼睛里此刻翻腾的丑陋情绪。烦躁，抱怨，嫉妒，自厌，犹豫。他可笑地被最后那个、同时也是藏的最深的那个给成功激怒了。犹豫？若真是这么舍不下，她来这里做什么？

他愤愤不平地在她锁骨上啃咬的时候讥讽。 “ 既然你这么在意你那个正就他的升迁夸夸其谈的男朋友，那你绝不应该在这个节骨眼上将他一个人丢在外面，自己溜进来和我上床。 ” 他的左手顺着她的脊背往下，极尽暧昧，丝毫看不出是来自这个几乎已经将她的锁骨处咬出血的男人。

“ 注意你的称呼，马尔福， ” 他的啃咬让她吃痛地轻哼一声，但更多的是随之而来的渴望。 “ 罗恩是我的未婚夫。 ”

他停下动作，盯着她下意识咬住的唇瓣，眼神晦暗不明。 “ 我当然知道， ” 他的声音很轻，左手食指抚上了她的下巴， “ 但我也知道订婚两年仍然没有半点婚礼的消息 —— 你们已经成为了魔法部的笑柄。 ”

“ 罗恩可不愿意被近两年来好事不断的你抢了风头，上次的采访 ——”

“ 别他妈的和我提那个采访，格兰杰！ ” 他突然暴怒，原本还在她礼服裙拉链附近挑逗的右手猛地扯下了她的裙子，根本不顾这是否弄痛了她。 “ 更别他妈的给我复述《预言家日报》那些婊子的废话，他们 ——”

“ 他们说的是对的！ ” 她顾不得自己现在衣衫不整地一把推开他，脸颊被气得通红， “ 我爱他！我们不在乎婚礼要因为我们之间的聚少离多而暂时搁置 ——”

他扯起一个轻蔑的笑。 “ 你爱他 —— 呵，你的爱可真他妈的轻贱。现在告诉我，我这样对你的时候 ——” 他的手掌在她没有任何衣物遮蔽的胸部色情地揉搓， “ 又或者，你在我身下双眼失神地呻吟我的名字的时候 ——” 他一把将她推在冰冷的墙壁上，欺身压了上去， “ 你脑子里想的是什么？你爱他？！ ”

他有一点失控。他知道自己没有立场这样做 —— 冲她发火，对她施暴。他们今天本该光鲜亮丽地出现在外面的草坪，他意气风发地在父母亲友欣慰的注视下迎娶自己美丽的纯血新娘，她礼貌友好地挽着她的傲罗男友鼓掌祝福。或许仪式结束后的冷餐会上，他们会抬着香槟不期而遇，说上两句场面话，装作无意地被媒体拍下战后所有人都喜闻乐见的世纪大和解照片，为次日的各大报纸与他们各自的政治口碑做上点贡献。

本应该是这样的。但他现在躲在这个隐蔽昏暗的房间里，对着一个他本该不屑一顾的女人大发雷霆。他年少不懂事时对她的百般羞辱都是在平白拉低自己 —— 他本应该彻底无视她的，就像无视一只蝼蚁，一只甚至不配踏足这座古老高贵的庄园的蝼蚁。他的家庭、他的阵营、他受到的教育 …… 这些东西全部都站在她的绝对对立面，就好像他得要完全放弃自己才有可能和她走到一起。

这不值得。他这样想过无数次。她捂着下巴一言不发逃出礼堂的时候他觉得她蠢兮兮的门牙太丢人了，追出去不值得。她躺在冰凉的地板上因为痛苦蜷缩着尖叫的时候他觉得风险太高了，反抗自己的姨妈去救她不值得。她抱着一大堆资料、满脸疲惫地在电梯里对他点头示意的时候他又觉得她看起来是个大麻烦，接手过来照顾安慰她耗时耗力太过不值得。

但是所有这些想法都在他拥抱到她的那一秒变得不再重要。他们的关系变态而扭曲，但他偏偏觉得这也算得上是一段关系。他对于她的热情远比父母安排的、每周六见面一次的阿斯托利亚 · 格林格拉斯要高。他费尽心思安排着别出心裁的约会 —— 有时候就是直白的上床，直到他们精疲力尽，但更多的时候，他更愿意花点心思让他们俩都能从这种病态的偷偷摸摸里获得更多的快乐，当然，也让最后上床的部分更加投入。他们会吵架 —— 因为一些愚蠢的原因 —— 他们会冷战，然后一方会示弱，他们会重新和好。吵得最凶的那次正是因为他命令她和韦斯莱分手，因为他愿意让她成为自己的情妇了 —— 那次她摔了手边所有的东西，三天以后就和韦斯莱订了婚。冷战半个月后，他在一个下大暴雨的夜里冲到她的单身公寓里不管不顾地强迫了她：那次她哭得精疲力竭，睡着的时候身体还在微微颤抖，但她的手紧紧地攥了他的衬衣一夜，鼓励了他们这种畸形关系的茁壮成长。

他可耻地同她纠缠在一起，可耻地一次又一次为着她质疑自己的人生信条，可耻地编一大堆冠冕堂皇的理由邀请她来婚礼，更是可耻地 —— 哪怕在她宣告完她对别人的爱意后 —— 想要不管不顾地在她身上发泄欲望。这个低贱的女人，这个不愿意做他情妇的女人，这个不爱他的女人。

他的指控让她无处可躲。她知道很多事情，她一直以来都知道很多事情。她知道她爱罗恩。她知道自己一时的迷恋绝对比不上他们多年情谊的重要性。她知道自己订婚两年迟迟拖着不举行婚礼是在犹豫些什么。她知道自己为什么一次又一次地给他写信，或者回复他的来信。她甚至知道自己今天为什么要走进这间房间 —— 无论她在出发之前如何告诉自己现在就是将这一切荒唐画上句号的最佳时机，她仍然用蹩脚的借口在她朋友们怀疑的目光下匆匆离席。

她感到自己被困在了这个狭小的房间里。她几乎要窒息。她不应该是这样的人，她应该像念书的时候那样，像大多数了解她的人那样，仰首挺胸地站在阳光下，勇敢地将所有当在她面前的人或事打倒，就像她在整个漫长的青春期里做的那样。

她本应该那样的。但就好像有那么一天，她突然清醒过来，发现所有人都因为这些，对她的生活有了一个既定的判断。赫敏 · 格兰杰一定会出席这场宴会，赫敏 · 格兰杰一定不会喜欢那条高开叉的裙子 …… 赫敏 · 格兰杰应该这样，或者那样，但至于她想要什么 …… 她在过去的二十多年里都没有想清楚的问题，她又有什么资格来指责别人不在意呢？

她想要犯错。她想要吓掉所有人的下巴。她想要告诉他们自己不是一个古板无趣的道德标杆，过着一成不变的、连巨怪的脚趾头都可以预见的刻板生活。她想要挣脱自己给自己画下的牢笼。她想要绝对的自由。

然后讽刺地，她钻进了另一个死胡同，她迟到的、青春期叛逆的劲头显然还没有足到让她不顾一切。她所谓的自由与欢愉不过是可耻的堕落，她彻头彻尾地 —— 像所有人判断的那样 —— 被自己捆住了手脚。她知道她不可能抛下自己最好的朋友、抛下自己的大好名声和光明前程，只为了一个，除了短暂的激情与快乐外，什么都无法带给自己的男人。偏偏最讽刺的是，现在她连这个新的牢笼都无法挣脱。无论他说了怎样过分的话，无论他现在几乎是在强暴她的动作有怎样的侮辱人，她的大脑仍然自我保护地选择放弃思考：去他妈的道德，去他妈的罗恩 · 韦斯莱和他毫无生气的温情，去他妈的尊严 —— 她只想要和面前的这个魔鬼做爱。这个诱人的魔鬼。这个残忍的魔鬼。这个不爱她的魔鬼。

所以她没有回答刚才那个让她狼狈不堪的问题。她选择闭上眼睛狠狠堵住了他的嘴唇，以期用热情的动作让他们忘记刚才的难堪。她成功了，又或者说她刚巧衬了他的意，毕竟没有人会觉得在婚礼前逃出去和情人吵架会是什么好主意。他捧住她的后脑热情地回应她，指节状似无意地在她刚才撞到墙上的位置轻轻揉了揉 —— 她并没有错过这个动作，她满足地叹息。

她嗓子眼里溢出的呻吟让他备受鼓励，将她搂得更紧。她的手指插入了他的发间，似乎是在不满他没有更进一步的动作。他最后吮了一下她的唇瓣，手指开始配合着他的吻向下游移。

他的吻凶狠而激烈，就像是急切想要抓住什么一样。她在他含住其中一只乳尖舔吻吮吸的时候忍不住发出了甜腻的呻吟。她颤抖地踢掉闪亮亮的细高跟鞋赤脚站在她堆作一团的高定礼服裙上，无意识地挺直了脊背让他吻得更深。他被她的动作取悦了，他紧贴着那一点时玩味地一笑，鼻息几乎将本来就很敏感了的她逼疯。

她扯开了他的衬衣，一双手在他年轻有力的身体上毫无章法地爱抚。她想要抓住更多，想要让他有更大的反应。她的手终于在他舌头围着自己敏感点绕圈的时候滑进了他的长裤，有些得意地发现他已经完全硬了。她摸索着将他的裤子褪下，手指若即若离地在他已经蓄势待发的部位摩挲，就像他的右手在她的内裤里做的那样。

他闷哼着在她的胸前留下了一个齿印。 “ 哦你这个该死的女巫，一刻也等不了了吗？ ”

就是这样一句每个爱侣都会在床上说的、稀松平常的话，偏偏又让她几分钟前早就魂飞魄散的理智全部回魂。她不合时宜地想到了上周末她拉着罗恩陪她去丽痕书店参加读书会。他当时正用报纸盖在脸上晒着太阳准备睡午觉，被扰了清净只好骂骂咧咧地起身换衣服。 “ 你这个该死的女巫，就连那么一会儿也等不了吗？ ” 他搂着她迈进壁炉的时候不情愿地抱怨， “ 或许你以后真的应该找哈利陪你去 ……”

这样单纯的、善良的、为了她迁就自己的罗恩，她还有什么不满足？她有什么资格把他一个人丢在那群斯莱特林豺狼虎豹里，为了她那点自私到幼稚的欲望而彻底背叛他？她 ……

她这一瞬间的怔忪已经足够她身上的男人明白一切了，更何况，他一直对人情世故有着超乎他们年龄的洞察力。他一把推开了她紧贴着他的身体，她难堪地闭上眼，想要躲避他眼中愤怒的控诉。 “ 怎么？无意戳破了你和韦斯莱之间的小情趣？！ ”

她感觉全身沸腾的血液都凝固起来。她颤抖地找回她的声音。 “ 我们不应该 ——”

“ 去你妈的不应该！ ” 他分开她的腿用力将自己埋了进去，也不管她是否准备好了， “ 你他妈的给我睁大眼睛看清楚到底是谁在干你！ ”

他没有等她适应就开始动了起来。他将她死死地按在墙上，她的双手只能抱紧他的肩膀维持平衡。他撩开她的一缕头发，恶狠狠地咬在她的肩上， “ 不要给我装贞洁圣女！叫出来！ ”

她几乎哭了起来。为着她将他们之间的最后一次搞得那么糟。为着她居然还能在他这样除了愤怒外一无所有的性爱中获得快感。为着她真的想要取悦他而不管不顾地叫出声来。

他加大了力度，每一次都将她顶到颤抖，口中对着她的讽刺变本加厉。 “ 为什么不叫出来？你当我不知道吗？你他妈的就喜欢这样！我打赌那只小黄鼠狼从来没让你真正高潮过吧？所以你就只能 —— 投向一个好话都没对你说上过一句的斯莱特林？ ”

她努力忍住哭腔，颤抖着声音打断他， “ 那么你呢？还为你那套血统垃圾自鸣得意的你现在 ——” 她似乎找回了一点勇气，就着他激烈的动作用力一夹，大声向他示威， “—— 又算什么东西？ ”

他感到自己头皮一麻，狠狠掐着她的腰将自己退出来一些， “ 争强好胜。所以我就像是你最艰巨的任务，必须要攻克的宝座？你想要用你那一套自以为正确的三观来征服我，或许还指望我跪伏在地对你俯首称臣？嗯？公开承认我家族千百年来的坚持都是垃圾？将你捧在王位上对着我的家族指手画脚？格兰杰，你他妈的还真是个自以为是的婊子。 ”

他说的没错，半点没错。她不得不将整个脸埋在他的颈窝里避免被他看到自己的表情。但她半点不愿意示弱。 “ 你，还有你该死的、侮辱人的家族，全部都是垃圾。投身光明阵营粉饰太平的感觉好极了不是吗？和战争英雄厮混在一起让你觉得自己还不算是个彻头彻尾的废物？但是我告诉你，马尔福，你让我恶心。 ”

“ 恶心？ ” 他咬着牙重新开始动作，激烈程度看起来比之前还要不管不顾， “ 好得很，我能感受到你有多恶心我， ” 他用力一顶， “ 看看你下面 ——”

然后他感觉到肩膀处一阵短暂的灼烧 —— 一滴滚烫的液体顺着他的后背滑了下去。他无声地叹了口气，忍住了接下来的话。他强硬地捧过她的脸颊，闭着眼吻住了她颤抖的嘴唇。她的双手在他胸前胡乱推着想要挣脱他的怀抱，他叹了口气，转而用手紧紧地抱住了她。

“ 对不起。 ”

“ 既然我们都觉得彼此这么不堪，现在又算什么？我们何必这样？！ ”

他一言不发。

她的拳头歇斯底里地砸在他的胸前。 “ 你是个自私自利的混蛋！ ”

他点头，仍然紧紧地抱着她。 “ 我是个惹人恶心的混蛋。 ”

她的声音里还带着哭腔。 “ 我受够你了！我不应该变成这个样子，争风吃醋哭哭啼啼 ——”

“ 你不是这样的。 ” 他想要吻去她脸上的泪。 “ 你你不是 ——”

“ 这不公平！就因为我他妈的爱你！ ” 她歇斯底里地大吼，再也不在乎这是否会吓跑这个男人，这个她已经再也不想要了的男人。

他的回应是抓过她的左手，一把扯下她无名指上的那枚戒指，朝着壁炉的方向用力一砸，灰色的眼睛里是前所未有的疯狂。 “ 我不在乎了。去他妈的，赫敏 · 格兰杰，我不在乎了。我爱你。 ”

他们对视了两秒钟。她顶着哭得通红的眼睛，睫毛上还挂着眼泪，黑色的眼线在眼下留下了糟糕的印记。他死死拧着眉头，像是在下定某种艰难的决心，眼睛直愣愣地盯着她的，一言不发。

然后他们都成功理解了对方的最后一句话。他们不顾一切地扑进对方的怀抱。他们将嘴唇狠狠地贴在一起，就好像他们在陷落的王朝之船上（注 2 ），外面荒唐的婚礼上全是疯子与罪人，所有一切不过老调重弹过往云烟 —— 但他们不在乎。

没有人不知道这个热吻持续了多长时间，似乎比他们之前毫无意义的争吵要长上至少一个世纪。他们早就该这样做了 —— 她热情地搂紧他的脖子沉醉在这个吻里的时候这样想 —— 她找不到任何一个理由能让她从现在这样美好的幻境中抽脱出去。这才是他们今天在这里见面的真正原因 —— 他的手指毫无意识地在她背上轻抚的时候这样想 —— 为了这一刻他能够放弃一切，所有的一切。

他们没有结束这个带着咸味的吻，至少不算是真正意义上的结束。他的手指重新回到了他之前爱不释手的部位极尽挑逗，她饱满的胸部难耐地在他的胸前暧昧地磨蹭。他一直没有离开过她身体的部分 —— 哪怕他们之前那反目成仇互相攻击的几分钟里也一样 —— 现在也随着他们彼此的情动而重新得到了鼓励，开始一点点地往深处挤。

他的吻埋在了她的发间，她含住了他的喉结来压抑嗓子眼里重新甜蜜起来的呻吟。他记不得之前自己在为了什么事嫉妒而发怒，她也忘记了自己苦涩到哭泣的情感源头来自何处。在他们重新找到属于他们的频率，在他们在彼此热情的动作下完全失去理智的时候，他们只是两个想要尽可能多地拥有对方的、两个完全遵循自己的欲望的人类。道德、社会秩序、价值观，还有其他抽象到他们从一开始就不该在意的东西，与他的外套和她的订婚戒指一起，被他们遗忘在这个黑暗房间的角落里。

他小口小口地吸着气，加快了速度对着她最敏感的那一点戳刺。她的全身都在颤抖，十指胡乱地在他背后留下一道又一道的抓痕。他们从来没有如此激烈过 —— 他低吼着在她体内弃甲投降，她尖声呻吟他的教名 —— 但他们也从来没感觉事情如此正确过。

他们额头抵着额头地喘息着，他的手指伸向她眼底晕开的黑色污渍轻轻一拭，她咯咯地笑了起来。她轻轻的吻了一下他仍然挂着汗珠的鼻尖，他抬了抬下巴，用柔软的嘴唇重新抓住了她。

赫敏 · 格兰杰觉得德拉科 · 马尔福或许就是她那个不得不栽的跟头，不可避免的错误。

德拉科 · 马尔福觉得赫敏 · 格兰杰才能够激起自己步步鲁莽步步错的低劣本性。

“ 那么，我赢了吗？ ” 她的气息微微还有些不稳，语调确是十成十的苦涩压抑。

他想起她最开始的那个问题。 “ 当然， ” 他用飞来咒为她找回订婚戒指，她将那枚精致小巧的戒指紧紧攥在手心。 “ 你总是能赢。 ”

长久的沉默。

他们一言不发地慢慢穿衣，用魔法消除身上的痕迹，重新整理好蓬乱的发型。重新挂上招牌坏笑的德拉科抓过了椅背上的白色外套，妆容再次整齐精致的赫敏将自己的裙子重新变回了罗恩赞不绝口的香槟色。

他打了个响指，大片的阳光从拉开的窗帘处倾泻下来，婚礼乐队的演奏声似乎重新回到了这个偏僻的会客室里。

“ 我们走吧？ ” 他绅士地拉开了房门，她微微颔首。

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> 注1: 西方习俗是参加婚礼的宾客不能穿白色，因为白色是新娘的颜色  
注2: 梗出自德语音乐剧Elisabeth伊丽莎白选段，alle Fragen sind gestellt (reprise)，其中描述了国王Franz Joseph的一个噩梦，他与刺客Luigi Lucheni还有死神der Tod在陷落王朝之船上对峙，伴随着亡灵们的唱段“一切已成过眼云烟， 一切只是老调重弹。 我们是世界的末终， 望不见出口，走投无路。我们罪恶滔天无恶不作， 道义仁善不过好戏上演。 诅天咒地谩骂不绝， 神恩早已遥不可及。 ”


End file.
